NBA Slam Dunk: Birth of New Guardians
NBA Slam Dunk: Birth of New Guardians is an upcoming animated series based on NBA teams from Cool Orchid Productions. Characters Main *'Carl Thunder' (voiced by Nolan Massey) - the leader of the guardians whose favorite team is the Golden State Warriors. *'Joey Claude-Backlan' (voiced by Brendan Coplen) - Carl's friend who is a Boston Celtics fan. *'Evelyn Legend' (voiced by Sam Skinner) - Carl's love interest and a Minnesota Timberwolves fan. *'Loraine Starer' (voiced by Autumn Hudgens) - a member of the guardians and fan of the Chicago Bulls. *'Dominic Gryles' (voiced by Quentin Sharp) - a guardian wanting to be a basketball player under his favorite team, the Oklahoma City Thunder. *'Moira Smith' (voiced by Sam Hoffseter) - a tomboyish girl from Canada who is a Toronto Raptors fan. Supporting *'The Backboard' (voiced by Joe Ross) - a highly intelligent A.I. who formed the new guardians. *'Robin Conwell' (voiced by male) - a random audience member who goes to be a big help soon and becomes Lucky's best friend. * Mascots * Rumble the Bison (also voiced by Nolan Massey) - the mascot of the Oklahoma City Thunder and is pretty much a goofball and secretly one of the founders of The Guardians. * Lucky the Leprechaun (voiced by Alex Pappas) - the mascot of the Boston Celtics and is to be an Irish fighter when bad things happen he is ready to take the foe on. * Benny the Bull (voiced by Dillon Rhodes) - the mascot of the Chicago Bulls who is short tempered and sometimes stupid. * Hugo the Hornet (voiced by TBD) - the mascot of the Charlotte Hornets who is somewhat serious. * Moondog (voiced by TBD) - the Cleveland Cavaliers' current mascot and a friendly dog. *'Chuck the Condor' (voiced by TBD) - a highly shy condor who is the Los Angeles Clippers' mascot. * Stuff the Magic Dragon (voiced by TBD) - a magical dragon and the mascot of the Orlando Magic. * Thunder (voiced by TBD) - the mascot of Golden State Warriors and a superhero. *'Clutch the Bear' (voiced by TBD) - the mascot of the Houston Rockets and a happy bear. *'Burnie' (voiced by TBD) - an energetic anthropomorphic ball and the Miami Heat's mascot. *'Harry the Hawk' (voiced by TBD) - The Atlanta Hawks' mascot and a hawk who is rather vigilant. *'Crunch the Wolf' (voiced by TBD) - a constantly hungry wolf who is the Minnesota Timberwolves' mascot. *'The Coyote' (voiced by TBD) - an inventive coyote and the San Antonio Spurs's mascot. *'Pierre the Pelican' (voiced by TBD) - a cowardly pelican who is the mascot of the New Orleans Pelicans. *'Jazz Bear' (voiced by TBD) - a carefree bear who is the mascot of the Utah Jazz. *'Slamson the Lion' (voiced by TBD) - a brutish Lion and the Sacramento Kings' mascot. *'The Raptor' (voiced by TBD) - a smart raptor who is the Toronto Raptors' mascot. *make up representatives for the teams with no mascots Antagonists *'Personal Foul' (voiced by Sam Ross) - a mysterious new threat who invented countless DribbleDrones wanting to rule the world using the cores of the NBA teams. *'Assistant, male or female, comedic relief or basically a starscream' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *guardian or nah * Episodes #''Guardians Rise'' # Trivia